


Più Preziosi dell'Oro

by Marika_Grosso



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, MiguelXTulio, Missing Moments, Multi, Slash, Threesome, mmf
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Grosso/pseuds/Marika_Grosso
Summary: Cos'è successo dopo che Tullio, Miguel e Chel hanno lasciato El Dorado?La mia fanfiction è nata da questo mio interrogativo. Ho cercato di spiegare come questo trio particolare si sia evoluto trasformando la loro amicizia in una storia romantica.
Relationships: Chel/Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Più Preziosi dell'Oro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Prima fanfiction del gioco #sixfanfictions  
> Prompt fornitomi da Nykyo (a cui dedico questa fanfiction)  
> AVVERTENZE: Threesome, M/M, M/M/F

Miguel si guardò allo specchio per l'ennesima volta, quella mattina. La piccola stanza che aveva preso in affitto non era certo un granché, ma sarebbe andata bene per i prossimi giorni.   
Da quasi un anno ormai si sentiva soffocare da una relazione a cui non si sentiva più di appartenere. Guardava Tullio e Chel, ogni mattina, trovandoli abbracciati nel letto che condividevano e si sentiva tagliato fuori.   
Proprio come la prima volta, pensò, gli equilibri si erano nuovamente rotti. Forse perché Chel era incinta, forse perché... Beh, perché sicuramente quel bambino non sarebbe stato suo, ma di Tullio, visto quando i due erano più intimi tra loro che con lui.  
Sospirò e scosse la testa, allontanandosi dallo specchio, e uscì da quel bagno striminzito, in quel piccolo albergo in Spagna.  
La Spagna... A volte Miguel sognava di essere rimasto a El Dorado, dove l'avrebbero trattato come un dio, o quantomeno come un amico. Si sarebbe svegliato ogni mattina e avrebbe riso e giocato con i bambini della città, magari avrebbe corso con Altivo lungo i percorsi articolati che si diradavano man mano che ci si allontanava dal tempio.  
Si sedette sul letto e poi sprofondò sulle coperte intatte, una nuvola di polvere gli aleggiò intorno alla faccia facendolo starnutire.  
Gli mancava il suo letto, il loro letto. Gli mancava Chel e gli mancava anche Tullio. Gli mancava che durante la notte nessuno dei due lo lasciasse andare, che entrambi, uno da un lato e una dall'altro, stringessero le loro mani sopra il suo petto nudo, dopo aver fatto l'amore.  
Gli mancava essere parte di qualcosa di più, ma che senso aveva se quel tutto era proprio ciò che lo faceva sentire così solo?  
Ogni giorno si svegliava e scorgeva quella luce negli occhi di Chel, lo vedeva come sorrideva a Tullio e poi si sporgeva verso di lui e lo baciava, poi ovviamente si voltava verso di lui, allungava un braccio e gli accarezzava la guancia, delicata. Ogni giorno.  
Miguel sospirò di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi, si voltò finendo col naso e la bocca schiacciati contro le coperte piene di polvere. Ne inspirò una generosa quantità, sentendo che gli si sedimentava nei polmoni.   
Non tossì, neanche starnutì. Magari se avesse ispirato ancora a lungo anche lui si sarebbe trasformato in polvere e sarebbe potuto scomparire.  
Diventare polvere... Da dio a polvere, che scherzo del destino.  
Avrebbe sorriso, se la posizione non glielo avesse impedito.  
Perché si sentiva così? Perché semplicemente non si faceva bastare ciò che gli davano senza volere di più? Desiderava che Tullio tornasse a guardarlo come aveva fatto prima del viaggio sulla nave di Cortes, che Chel gli sorridesse, che appena sveglia baciasse prima lui e che non si soffermasse solo a carezzarlo sulla guancia.  
L'espressione che gli rivolgeva, tutte le mattine, non faceva altro che fargli stringere il cuore. Chel assottigliava gli occhi e sorrideva. Sembrava che stesse quasi soffrendo. Tullio lo guardava nello stesso modo.   
Miguel avrebbe voluto piangere adesso, altro che ridere.  
«Stupido, stupido Miguel.»  
Alzò il capo di scatto e iniziò a sbatterlo sulle coperte polverose.  
«Stupido Miguel,» ripeté ancora una volta e alla fine la polvere lo fece tossire così forte da farlo lacrimare davvero.  
Si rigirò e tornò a osservare il soffitto spoglio; nella loro stanza Chel aveva sistemato dei tendaggi colorati in modo da sentirsi più a casa. A volte se Miguel si concentrava abbastanza, riusciva a sentire ancora il calore di El Dorado, i profumi e le voci degli abitanti di quella città magica.  
Chel gli mancava e più di tutto gli mancava Tullio e il suo modo di alzare le sopracciglia quando voleva convincerlo a fare qualcosa. Adorava come i suoi capelli scuri, ormai decisamente molto lunghi, uniti a quelli di lei, gli solleticavano la pelle durante il sesso, come lo stringevano fra loro. Sembrava quasi che per loro fosse prezioso, ma come poteva esserlo davvero?  
Tullio l'avrebbe lasciato a El Dorado, se avesse potuto.  
Ci ripensava ogni giorno, ogni istante, da quando erano tornati in Spagna. Nei suoi incubi era tormentato dalla sensazione di abbandono, anche se poi Tullio e Chel l'avevano tenuto con sé. Ma quando le loro mani si scostavano dal suo corpo nudo, durante la notte, Miguel iniziava a sognare e i sogni continuavano a torturarlo da sveglio, per giorni e giorni.  
Era così dipendente da loro, dal loro amore, che si sentiva affogare, ma al tempo stesso era così disperatamente grato che lo salvassero.  
Cos'è che non andava in lui?  
«Basta!»  
La sua voce riecheggiò fra quelle quattro pareti, come se invece che pochi metri avesse attraversato lunghi corridoi, fino alle viscere più profonde di una piramide che lui non avrebbe mai più potuto visitare.  
«Smettila Miguel, non cambierà niente. Sii uomo!»  
Ci sarebbe riuscito?  
Chiuse gli occhi e nascose il volto, sollevando le braccia.  
Aveva bisogno di dormire, dormire profondamente, senza sogni, senza paura che Tullio e Chel si allontanassero da lui. Dormire senza il fantasma di una vita diversa che gli aleggiava addosso.

***

Tullio si svegliò quella mattina cercando il corpo massiccio di Miguel. Allungò le dita alla sua destra ma al centro del letto trovò solo un freddo posto vuoto, almeno finché non raggiunse la mano di Chel e le sue dita affusolate.  
Alzò di scatto la testa e quando nell'enorme letto, fatto fare su misura pochi anni prima, trovò solo la donna addormentata, il suo cuore iniziò a battere fin troppo svelto e la paura gli imperlò la fronte di sudore freddo.  
Si alzò stando attento a non svegliare Chel, posò un bacio sulle sue labbra schiuse e poi uno sul suo ventre gonfio. «Buongiorno piccolino,» sussurrò sulla pelle tesa prima di lasciare la stanza.  
I suoni della Spagna, così diversi da quelli di El Dorado, riecheggiavano nella casa nonostante le imposte serrate alle finestre.  
«Dove si è cacciato?»  
Svegliarsi senza Miguel, senza una parte così importante della sua vita, era una delle paure che, prima di intraprendere il viaggio di ritorno per la Spagna, avevano perseguitato Tullio fin troppo spesso.   
Eppure era stato pronto a lasciarlo nella Città Dorata. L'avrebbe fatto davvero, perché per un istante Tullio aveva creduto che quello fosse l'unico desiderio del suo amico.  
Solo quando aveva visto Miguel saltare sulla barca, con Altivo al seguito, si era accorto, o meglio, si era reso conto in modo definitivo, che una vita senza di lui, non l'avrebbe mai sopportata.  
Sospirò piano, per evitare di svegliare Chel, e finalmente decise di vestirsi. Ritrovò i suoi abiti perfettamente piegati su una delle mensole del bagno e sorrise allo specchio. Miguel li aveva riposti per lui, come faceva ogni giorno, da sempre.  
Una coccola in ognuna delle piccole cose che erano diventate la loro routine, prima in due e adesso in tre... E fra pochi giorni in quattro.  
Tullio si vestì velocemente e uscì di casa, l'ultima cosa che sentì, prima di entrare nel caos assoluto di una delle più affollate strade della Spagna, fu Chel che mugolava deliziata; probabilmente aveva finalmente trovato una posizione comoda.  
Lui avrebbe cercato Altivo e allora sarebbe riuscito a scoprire dove si era cacciato Miguel.

***

Chel aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide furono i panneggi colorati che aveva appeso ormai anni prima. Sorrise. Le ricordavano la sua prima casa, ma i colori erano così diversi da quelli a cui era sempre stata abituata, che in qualche modo l'associazione anche con la Spagna, la sua nuova casa, le era inevitabile.  
Allungò le braccia per cercare il calore residuo del corpo di Tullio, Miguel si era alzato troppo tempo prima perché del suo potesse essere rimasta anche solo una mera traccia. L'aveva sentito sgattaiolare via furtivo, dopo aver baciato sia lei che Tullio sulle labbra.  
Si crogiolò quindi solo nel tepore di Tullio, ma i loro odori... Inspirò a fondo e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Oh, sì, i loro odori c'erano eccome, mischiati col suo, in un tutt'uno che Chel adorava.  
«Che idioti,» sussurrò piano. Perché alzare la voce? Tanto nessuno l'avrebbe comunque sentita, era sola in casa.  
Erano mesi che quei due erano strani, che si comportavano in modo bizzarro e lei non aveva avuto intenzione di intromettersi. Il rapporto fra Miguel e Tullio era sempre stato particolare. Ed era il motivo per cui lei si era innamorata prima dell'uno e poi dell'altro.  
Non sapeva bene di chi dei due per primo, a dirla tutta. Un giorno era semplicemente successo. Anche se con Tullio il rapporto era subito iniziato in maniera fisica.  
Si accarezzò la pancia gonfia e sorrise, sentendo il bambino al suo interno scalciare. Le tornò in mente il loro piccolo amico armadillo e il modo in cui due comuni esseri umani avevano finto di essere invece due potenti dei. Ma lo erano davvero, per lei. Erano la sua vita e vederli distanti, porsi dei limiti e dei confini quando nessuno dei tre lo voleva veramente, la feriva.  
Tullio credeva di dover dare spazio a Miguel, di soffocarlo. Miguel pensava la stessa cosa riguardo a Tullio e a lei, si era messo in testa di essere di troppo.  
«Aahhhh, idioti!» ripeté ancora Chel, questa volta ad alta voce. Farlo la fece sentire per un attimo più leggera, ma fu solo un secondo.  
Nessuno doveva farsi da parte, mai. Era stato proprio questo loro continuo preoccuparsi troppo l'uno per l'altro ad averli fatti litigare a El Dorado.  
Si girò di lato e si raggomitolò sul letto, per quanto la sua condizione glielo permettesse.  
«Spero sarai uguale a me, piccoletto. Prometti che assomiglierai solo alla tua mamma e a nessuno di quei due idioti, così non si sentiranno messi da parte.»

***

Miguel si svegliò per un tremendo bussare alla porta.  
«Tullio, vai tu,» biascicò nel sonno e allungò la mano alla sua sinistra per cercarlo ma, solo quando trovò coperte ruvide e polverose, si accorse che non era a casa e che probabilmente Tullio non sarebbe mai più stato, al suo fianco.  
«Miguel! Ma che ci fai qui?» E invece quella voce che lo chiamava da dietro la porta chiusa era proprio quella di Tullio.  
Miguel si alzò dal letto, incespicando nelle coperte e trascinandosele dietro mentre apriva la porta, senza neanche riflettere se fosse una buona idea o meno. Tullio, dall'altra parte, lo guardò in modo interrogativo e si infilò dentro la stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Come mi hai trovato?»  
Miguel lo vide voltarsi e scrutarlo serio, e poi tornare da lui in due ampie falcate e fronteggiarlo.  
«È difficile non notare uno stallone bianco come Altivo, che nitrisce come un idiota, fuori da questa bettola,» finì col rispondergli e Miguel sentì l'ansia crescergli nel petto.  
Tullio si abbassò per recuperare la coperta che ancora gli pendeva scomposta dalle spalle e se la ripiegò fra le braccia, tenendola fra loro.  
«Perché sei qua, Miguel?»  
Era dolore quello che aveva appena sentito nella voce di Tullio? Non poteva essere. Lui aveva fatto esattamente la scelta che l'avrebbe reso felice, che avrebbe reso felici lui e Chel.  
Se n'era andato per loro.  
«Io credevo che...»  
«Credevi?» gli chiese Tullio avvicinandosi ancora. Il suo petto che lo sfiorava caldo, i tessuti delle loro camicie che sfregavano producendo un leggero fruscio. Miguel sentì distintamente il tonfo sordo della coperta quando colpì il pavimento di legno.  
«Che...» cercò di continuare Miguel, ma sostenere lo sguardo di Tullio era diventato talmente difficile che si zittì dopo quell'unica parola e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Perché sei qui?» gli chiese per la seconda volta Tullio e Miguel, questa volta, colse senza ombra di dubbio il dolore nella sua voce. Lo avvertì poco prima di sentire il tocco ruvido delle dita che tanto amava, carezzarlo sulla mascella.  
Rabbrividì quando quelle dita risalirono alle sue labbra semiaperte e si chiusero definitivamente sul suo mento, per costringerlo ad alzare lo sguardo. Miguel trattenne il respiro nel vedere Tullio abbassarsi, un sorriso appena accennato che gli illuminava il volto.  
Tullio lo baciò e Miguel trattenne il fiato, rilasciandolo poco dopo, in uno stupido rantolo dentro la sua bocca.   
«Quando mi sono svegliato non c'eri,» disse semplicemente Tullio, accarezzandogli i capelli biondi e sorridendo. «Non voglio iniziare le mie giornate senza poterti baciare.»  
E Miguel sentì di nuovo le labbra calde di Tullio posarsi sulle sue, insistere perché le dischiudesse.   
«Respira col naso,» gli sussurrò sulla bocca Tullio e poi Miguel sentì quella lingua, così familiare cercare la sua, stimolarla. Sorrise, incapace di rimanere serio e allungò le braccia ad afferrare i capelli scuri di Tullio, li tirò. Quella era la _sua_ cosa speciale, che amava fare la mattina, sentire i capelli fra le dita e rabbrividire, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse fortunato.  
«Non vuoi che me ne vada?» chiese, incapace di trattenersi, quando lui e Tullio si staccarono. «Credevo che tu e Chel voleste, sai, ora che arriverà il bambino...»   
Qualche ora prima levarsi di mezzo gli era davvero sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare, ma adesso, osservando l'espressione sbalordita di Tullio, iniziava a non esserne più tanto sicuro.  
«Quel bambino è nostro, Miguel. Tuo, mio e di Chel. Siamo la sua famiglia. La sua mamma e i suoi due papà.»

***

Tullio sbadigliò sonoramente e sollevò le braccia. I raggi del sole al tramonto filtravano dalla finestra socchiusa di quella stanzetta in cui aveva trovato Miguel. Lui stava acciambellato al suo fianco, le gambe nude intrecciate e i piedi di entrambi che sbucavano fuori dalle coperte. Miguel dormiva al suo fianco e, a differenza del solito, stava a sinistra. Era talmente strano abbracciarlo da quel lato, Tullio era abituato a sentire il suo corpo dall'altro lato, da anni ormai.  
Scosse leggermente la testa e i capelli scuri gli spiovvero sul volto mentre si chinava per baciarlo sulla fronte. Forse fu a causa di quel tocco leggero e inavvertito che poco dopo Miguel aprì gli occhi e gli sorrise.  
«Ciao, Tullio,» biascicò ancora mezzo addormentato. Si sollevò su un gomito e lo baciò, facendo così sorridere anche lui.  
«Promettimi che non scapperai mai più, io e Chel non credo reggeremmo senza di te.»  
Ed era così vero che Tullio rabbrividì. Tutto quello che avevano condiviso e che avevano, El Dorado, il loro amore, il bambino... Tutto era iniziato per merito di Miguel e senza di lui non avrebbe avuto senso.  
Tullio gli accarezzò i capelli biondi, sparsi sui cuscini bianchi slavati. Miguel era stato la sua vita e il suo amore per così tanti anni, come avrebbe mai potuto essere felice senza di lui?  
Gli accarezzò le labbra, il naso e poi una guancia, scendendo di nuovo alla barba leggermente più scura dei capelli, quasi rossiccia nel riflesso della luce del sole.  
Il suo bellissimo Miguel. Il suo amico, il suo compagno, il suo dio.  
«Te lo prometto,» gli rispose Miguel e gli baciò la punta delle dita mentre Tullio continuava ad accarezzarlo gentile. «Tullio e Miguel, Miguel e Tullio. Forti e potenti papà,» scherzò Miguel e lo afferrò per le spalle, in modo che lui potesse salirgli addosso.  
Tullio sospirò pesantemente sentendo il corpo nudo e sodo di Miguel sotto il suo.  
«Andiamo a casa, adesso.»

***

I piccoli vagiti della sua bambina la facevano ridere come una matta, erano più simili a dei gorgoglii delicati che a dei pianti, e lei era così bella.  
Se Chel non avesse saputo che era impossibile, beh, avrebbe detto che quella piccoletta, nata da poco più di due giorni, assomigliava a tutti e tre.  
Aveva gli occhi sognanti di Miguel, il mento e le labbra di Tullio e la sua carnagione scura.  
Era bellissima, la loro bambina speciale.  
Per nascere aveva aspettato che i suoi due papà tornassero a casa.   
Chel aveva aperto la porta, imbronciata. «Quanto cavolo ci avete messo, per fare pace e chiarirvi,» aveva esordito e loro due, per tutta risposta, l'avevano sollevata, facendo ovviamente attenzione alla pancia decisamente gonfia, e l'avevano baciata e stretta fra loro.  
Era stato come tornare agli inizi, quando lei li aveva appena conosciuti.  
In quell'abbraccio aveva ritrovato tutto l'amore e l'amicizia che aveva sempre visto e desiderato. Erano stati Tullio e Miguel a donarglieli e adesso lei aveva donato loro quella piccoletta.  
«Ma guardala...» sussurrò Miguel avvicinandoglisi e abbracciando Chel da dietro, le mani che la stringevano forti ma al tempo stesso delicate. «Ti assomiglia così tanto, Chel. Magnifica.»  
Lei annuì e sorrise, quella piccola creaturina era decisamente magnifica, ed era merito loro l'averla messa al mondo.  
«Assomiglia tutta alla sua mamma,» intervenne Tullio, avvicinandosi e avvolgendo le braccia attorno a entrambi, in uno di quegli abbracci che erano il loro modo tipico di stringersi e amarsi.  
«Assomiglia alla sua famiglia,» concluse Chel, e loro non poterono che annuire sorridenti.

***

Miguel posò il mento sulla spalla di Chel e la guardò da quella posizione un po' contorta, osservò il suo sorriso e i suoi occhi, il modo in cui si assottigliavano e vide esattamente la stessa espressione di quando, ogni mattina appena sveglia, dopo aver baciato Tullio si girava a guardare lui.   
Allora capì che aveva sbagliato: non era dolore quello che traspariva dal suo sguardo, ma puro e semplice amore.


End file.
